Of All The Kind (Eng Ver)
by Too Much Idea
Summary: A story of a female hunter who lost her memory, who is about to travel to find who she is. Her only lead is a necklace with a name carved into it, Alia PS: Pardon my horrible english


Jacob, like what he always do daily, is crouching near a pile of snow somewhere near the peak of the Snowy Mountain that located near the Pokke Village. There is nothing special about that pile of snow. But if you take a closer look, you can see green grasses underneath. Those are the Mountain Herbs. Jacob pick those grasses in such a hurry. The Hot Drink that he drank before have lost it's effect, and his hard have started to feel like it's going to froze in seconds. He quickly shove all those herbs into his bag and pull out a small bottle. He opened it and drink it. The Hot Drink effect works back quickly. His body feels warm, and his hand feels ok again.

Jacob quickly managed his stuff. Tieing the herbs that he found just now before start walking again. He have heard the news about a mysterious monster, vicious and very strong, that somehow appeared on the top of the Snowy Mountain. No one knows for sure what is that monster, what is it's species and how does it looks like as the Guild did not give any additional information about it. One thing for sure, that monster is so dangerous as everyone and even the Hi-Ranking Hunters are not allowed to go to the peak of the mountain until it's gone.

Because of that, Jacob and the other Herb Collectors are unable to go though the route that they usually passes. They are all forced to go down, and make a detour on the feet of the mountain that will take a longer time. Of course, Jacob refuses to stake his life to go though the top of the mountain.

For some reasons, lately no one have encountered a wild small monster. As if all of them are gone from the Snowy Mountain. Bullfangos, Giapreys, and even Blagos. According to the Guild, most likely they are hiding somewhere because they are scared of the monster in the peak.

Jacob was making his way down the mountain, passing a small snowy cliff that he often passes when he realized that there is a small pile of snow that he had never seen before. Ever since he was a kid, his father have already taught him to check every single pile of snow that he encountered. That thing he always did for the past thirty years and he is following that advice again right now.

Jacob quickly runs toward that pile of snow, and after dropping him self into the soft snow he quickly tries to find the herbs covered in it... Unless the fact that he touch something hard and cold. Jacob is shocked to see it, and so he quickly shove all the snow piling that mysterious thing.

He is very surprised to see a Hunter, a female hunter. She wore an armor Jacob never sees before. Her weapon, a Long Sword that is made out of the same material that created her armor, is held tight on her arm.

"Oi! Oi!" Jacob calls out, while dragging the hunter out from that pile of snow. Jacob could see her face clearly now. Her hair was black brown, and even thought she looks pale dead she still looks very beautiful. Jacob quickly checks for sign of life. Her skin is freezing cold, but Jacob could feel her weak pulse. This hunter is still alive!

"Hang on!" Jacob yelled. He quickly reach for a small round mirror. He can't bring this girl home, with all her equipment, all alone. He needs help. He raise his arm, then reflect the sun light with his mirror. He is giving out a signal to the Guild's hot air baloon. Jacob could see a flickers of light answering his emergency signal. They received his message! The Felynes will arrive shortly now.

Jacob quicly turns and walked back toward that unconcious female hunter. He can clearly see that she is covered in wounds now, most are deep and might take a long time to heal. Remembering that she might fall from that cliff that is located just right above them and that she have been buried under snow for some time, Jacob is amazed that she could survive.

Then, Jacob could feel that he step on something round. He step aside and take the thing that he previouslt stepped into. It was a necklace. That necklace is created from a canine, tied with a black thick string. Jacob quickly realized that there was a name carved into it, _Alia._

Jacob doesn't have a time to observe it more, as he could already hear the sounds of the cart coming and the Felyne's miawing.


End file.
